compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Ramius
Jason Ramius was born to his mother Murrue Ramius during her tenure in COMPForce. He never knew his father, who had worked closely with his mother in COMPForce, as his father was unaware Murrue had given birth to a child, and had left soon after. Murrue didn't speak often of Jason's father, except noting that Jason had a very strong resemblance to him, and that he had left on unfriendly terms with the government. She gave him her own surname to protect the child, and brought him up herself alongside her work and her Corellian beliefs. Banrock Station Jason's mother passed away while he was still just a teenager, having been killed-in-action. He was thrust into the world face first, alone, and ill-experienced, and traveled until he found a steady job at the Banrock Station, one of the headquarters of Magic's Bar & Restaurant. He was made a dock-worker in the hangar, and stayed relatively out of the way. He never told anyone, but soon after joining the station's staff, Jason began having nightmares of a face and body reaching for him, and screaming at him. Eventually the vague images became clearer as the nights pressed on, and he found himself staring into his own face, trying to run from it as it spoke of projects, Intrepids, and other nonsense. He simply chalked it up to the stress from his mother's death and tried to sleep as best he could, but he woke up in a cold sweat every night nonetheless. Under Siege Jason was a small part of the successful defense against the Pirate siege against the Banrock Station, and despite being in several close encounters with people who could easily mistake him for a younger version of his father, they either never commented through the flurry of the battles, or were not directly in contact with the young man. Several times throughout the siege Jason felt as if a voice was keeping him one step ahead of the people around him, guiding him towards safety, but he wouldn't quite piece together just what was happening until long after the siege was finished. Ghosts From the Past After the pirate siege things began to return to normal at the station, at least for Jason, besides the odd double shift for the large amount of freighters coming in with materials for repairs. However this all took a drastic change of direction when he happened upon Adri`ana Salvatore on the recreational deck one night. From the moment he met her he knew there was some sort of connection between them, albeit he couldn't understand what, or why. When she looked at him and spoke it was as if she was seeing someone that she knew, though she tried her best to hide it. Jason just tried to be as courteous as he could between shifts, finding her in the bar several times. That night he got little to no sleep as the nightmares were particularly powerful, repeating again and again words about the woman that Jason had no reason to know. Most importantly, it seemed, was the phrase "Tell her to 'remember the sanity'," of which was repeated often and exceptionally clear, as opposed to the usual murkiness to the words. When he explained all this to Adri`ana, her expression turned first to shock, then understanding, as both came to the same conclusion about the dreams and just who Jason was. Slowly, Adri`ana explained to Jason about who his father really was, none other than Tnsumi Shine, who had gone insane and committed suicide several months prior. Armed with this knowledge, Jason began to elaborate on what he believed the dreams were all about, concluding that the rants were not those of a crazy man, but someone who had been severely wronged in the past. He set out immediately to research as much has he could and figure out what The Project really was, and how his father was connected to it. Seeking Answers Jason and Adri`ana spoke often afterwards, he having convinced her to stick around. Through her he got the idea to take his search on a different angle, looking at the people, places, and things related to and referencing his father, as opposed to files directly about him. Over the course of several weeks he dug deep into research, and the names Joshua Chamberlain and Jamie Walters continued to be prominent, alongside Adri`ana's. When brought to her, she told Jason about Mekum Campbell, the commander of the Banrock Station, and explained that it was he who Jason needed to seek out next. Despite being on the station for what seemed like an eternity, Jason never ended up meeting Mekum while there, and eventually he decided to leave with Adri`ana while she decided to drift the outer rim. Far from civilized space they stayed for half a year, while Jason sought out any trails or clues to The Project and commenced training with his father. Through the sparse clues he picked up and the stories Tnsumi parted to him, Jason began to piece together the mastermind behind the scenes, Alexander Fel, while his training made him stronger in the ways of the Force by the day. On Year 9, Day 254, Jason made a surprise discovery when he ran face first into none other than Alex himself while stopping in a small bar on one of the outer rim planets. Alex's cohort, referred to as 'Arden', turned out to be somewhat skilled in the ways of the Force herself, and a standstill was met between her and Jason, who was looking for answers, not fights. Alex beckoned him closer and broke him a deal to go with him and see just what it was those answers were, which Jason accepted hesitantly. Before they could leave however, Mekum made an entrance, followed by a small scene as blasters were unholstered. After Alex calmed the situation a second time, Mekum finished his business with him and left, remarking, "You shouldn't have brought him into this." Jason simply stood firm in his resolution, not backing away even for Adri`ana, who decided she was going with them. The Fifth of September Both of them were brought aboard Alex's personal PLY-3000, the Fifth of September, where they stayed for a couple weeks during the ship's travel to whatever location Alex had intended for them. In a bid of coincidence, they arrived on Year 9, Day 279, to a small facility that had been built up over the years deep in the Outer Rim. Upon entry, Alex disappeared through a side door while the two of them were shuffled into a blank room for "sterilization". Both were stripped of their clothing completely and thoroughly cleaned to avoid decontamination with whatever happened to be beyond the room. Jason tried his best to keep Adri`ana calm through the Force, but with little success, and was thankfully cut short as Alex reappeared with simple lab uniforms for the two of them. They quickly put the new clothing on, finding it rather form fitting, and continued deeper into the facility with Alex to the answers that awaited. The Truth The first thing that was noticed when they entered the new room was a large cylinder, but more importantly the contents of it. Inside was the perfectly preserved body of Jason's father, Tnsumi Shine. Alex began to explain the purpose behind The Project in its entirity, finally explaining that Jason himself was the last component of it. Unbeknown to Alex, however, Tnsumi had been following his son closely and was now in the room watching events unfold. Arden and Alex took both Jason and Adri`ana captive, and as Jason allowed Alex to explain how the shell of a body wound up in the stasis field, he contrived a plan to maneuver Tnsumi into the cylinder while Alex was distracted. The plan was successful and Tnsumi's spirit reunited with his original body, reviving him. As he stepped out of the cylinder he quickly became a force to be reckoned with, the year as a Force Ghost having amplified his abilities to use the Force by magnitudes. Michael Tierce made a quick appearance and tried to stop him, but the lightsaber Tnsumi had been given by Jamie years ago was still in his possession, and countered the blasterbolts shot at him. Jason could simply watch as Tnsumi incapacitated Michael, who was finished by Alex, then as he battled Arden. Adren almost got the upper hand until Alex dispatched her as well, then spoke with Tnsumi about The Project. The two decided it was time to finish it, and that Jason was the catalyst needed. Both Tnsumi and Jason were positioned onto small tables and interfaced with the machines around them, bringing The Project to a shattering close as the power core overloaded. Jason, his father, and Adri`ana escaped within seconds of the facility being destroyed for good, many questions that had been plaguing Tnsumi since even childhood finally having been answered once and for all. As they departed the small moon the facility was based on in their new transport, the Shiney Surprise, Jason felt closer to having a real family than he ever had in his entire life. The Force While stopped on a small planet in Republican space, Jason and his father began their training. Having seen what Tnsumi was capable of with his lightsaber, Jason decided he wanted his first task to be completion of his own, and set out studying vigorously to do so. He made his way into the Helljumpers Night Club now and then, but for the most part stuck to the ship, and within a week, he had finally completed his own, the blade a deep navy-blue. With the lightsaber constructed, his focus changed to wielding the blade, and he again spent long hours inside the ship working with small patrol droids to hone his skills. He was also thrilled to hear that his father and Adri`ana were to be married, marking for them the first step into the world beyond as a real family. However, the more Jason learned about the Force, and the further he delved into his training, the more he became disconnected from the rest of the people around him. He would spend days without any interaction simply focusing on perfecting his array of new techniques, the use of illusions to hide himself in particular which he exercised the use of as much as he could to keep tabs on the very people around him he had been distancing himself from. He finally snapped away from this when things between Adri`ana and Tnsumi similarly broke down from what to him were absolutely absurd reasons. He tried his best to intervene in these matters, but only managed to make them worse, until finally Adri`ana stopped coming around altogether. This hardened Jason slightly, and he compensated by exploring the Force even further, pushing at times even beyond what his father knew. Because of this he was able to essentially fly under the radar, beyond even his father's detection, and when a fiasco between his father and James Turner broke out, he silently made his exit from Hudriel without a soul seeing him leave. Travels of a Vagabond Jason spent months simply traveling alone through space across the galaxy and pushing into the teachings of the Force, studying everything he could get his hands on, yearning to constantly know more. For the time being, he knew nothing of the Dark Side, and kept to his father's wishes of avoiding any teachings about it, but not even he knew what was in store for his future, as it began to open while his father's chapters in the history books came to a close. As he continued to study, he found that he was beginning to grow to resent his father, not for the man himself, but because of the taint he always carried with him. The tarnish of his name shrouded his father and seemed to perpetually encase him in failure, which he was adamant in avoiding. These travels eventually brought him to the planet of Alisandor, and he felt a strange urge to stay for a while, checking out the city of Tortuga. It was here he ran into Acedia Torres, whom he used to work with back on the Banrock Station. The two seemed to almost be gravitationally attracted to one another, and Jason felt for certain it was the Force's doing, even moreso when she revealed she was pregnant with a Force Sensative child. After several encounters with her other courters, Jason seemed to have won her heart, and all was well. He even found himself in contact with Michael Turner, of whom was looking for help with Turner Securities Limited again, and he willingly accepted to help his father's old friend. This would not last for very long, however. Reunited with an old accomplice, Acedia sought out a hidden space station far from Alisandor. Jason followed suit, wanting to make sure she was alright, and it was here he started to sense her becoming overly upset. When he finally located her in the station, it was quickly revealed that the accomplice was actually her previously-deceased lover and father of her child, back from the dead. Jason's heart was instantly ripped from his chest and he turned to leave as quickly as he could, struggling to maintain a grip on reality. His young mind knew he was no match for someone of such stature in her life, and the emotions toiled within him until he finally let forth an earth-shattering rage, buckling the hull of the space station and destroying several docked ships. He left immediately with an air of defeat about him, and set out for his next destinarion of Hudriel. It was not long after he entered hyperspace, though, that the Force betrayed him a second time, allowing him to sense the sexual arousal of Acedia's mind as her and her reunited lover copulated aboard the station, sending him into another bout of fury. The young man's innocence was lost. Epilogue Far from being an isolated incident, this mental torture continued every time Acedia was intimate with the other man, which was somewhat frequently. Jason became a nervous wreck, dreading and fearing when the next assault on his mind would begin. He tried to focus on the new work he had as the Chief of Staff for Turner Securities Limited, but it was no enough to keep his mind free from the onslaught. Slowly but surely, his sanity was eaten away by the woman, and his outbursts became more frequent and more severe, until finally he was struck one night in his ship travelling to Hudriel. After smashing his head against the bulkhead multiple times and screaming for the images and voices to leave his head he erupted, a massive wave of Force energy bursting outwards from him. It literally ripped his ship apart from the seams, the concussive force of the blast scattering the remains in a large cloud around him, and exposing himself to hard vacuum. Jason was killed within minutes, his last thoughts still raging as blackness overcame him, Acedia reaching climax in the fading existance of his mind's eye. His body was moved to the Turner headquarters and set to have a traditional Jedi funeral atop a pyre, but unbeknownst to those setting it up, save his heartbroken father, Jason was long gone from the path of the Light. Ranks Turner Securities Limited *Vice Admiral HC-1 - Chief of Staff Awards Turner Securities Limited Service Awards *Turnerian High Command Military Awards *Military Command Bar *Military Service Cross *Turnerian Navy Wings Quotes & Notable Dialogue Jason Ramius: In hindsight, an actual plan for this probably would have been a good idea. Adri`ana Salvatore: I.....don't know. I'm but a pawn in all this Jason... Jason Ramius: Something tells me everyone is just a pawn these days. The back row is nothing but an illusion I'm afraid. Jason Ramius: to Acedia Torres I was right, the Force really did want me around here. I was guided here. I was guided to be a god damn waiting room until the child's real father miraculously came back alive. This is nothing better than a damn sick joke, and the whole universe can go to hell for it. Category:Human Category:Individuals Category:Shine Family